Even NetOps Have Secrets
by BlackNinjagirl
Summary: *Set in NT Warrior verse, with OCs* Everyone knows NetOps have a PET and a NetNavi. Mira's no different…but Lan and friends wonder what she's hiding…*possible pairings, not sure which ones yet*


Ninjagirl: Okay, I know this is a new one, but I wanted to try my hand at a _Megaman: NT Warrior_ fanfic, since I've been re-watching it recently. And yeah, you heard me right, I said _re_-watching it. I used to watch it when it was still on Kids' WB. It just sucks they took it off. But anyhow, here's my fanfic. Enjoy!

Added Note: I _might_ make it so there's pairings-Laylu (Lan/Maylu) and MegaRoll (Megaman/Roll) if there is—but I'm debating on it. I might add other pairings. Maybe.

_**Summary: **_*Set in NT Warrior verse, with OCs* Everyone knows NetOps have a PET and a NetNavi. Mira's no different…but Lan and friends wonder what she's hiding…*possible pairings, not sure which ones yet*

_**Disclaimer:**_ I no own anything except any OCs, as well as the plot for this story, so you no sue, and leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you. Thank you and have a nice day. _Beep!_

_

* * *

_

**Even NetOps Have Secrets**

By BlackNinjagirl

* * *

_Chapter One: Mira's New PET_

Mira grinned as she skateboarded from school back to her house at the end of the street, humming to herself. She was excited—today she was finally going to get the package from her mom she'd been waiting for for over two weeks.

"I can't wait!" she almost squealed to herself in pure joy. "A package from Mom! I wonder what it is."

"_There's no telling, Mira,_" came a digitalized female voice from the device on her hip. "_You'll just have to wait._"

"I know, SG, I know," she retorted with a small sigh.

She was still grinning as she skidded to a halt in front of a rather medium-sized house that was painted a stylish light blue with a rosebush in the front yard a few feet from the mailbox, along with a garden in the front which looked well-cared for…her father loved gardening.

The eleven-year-old stepped off of her skateboard and tucked it under her arm before she made her way inside the house, spotting her father at the stove as she set her board and her backpack next to the door.

"Ah, Mira, you're back," her father, Keron, greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Dad!" she greeted back, still grinning. "Has the package from Mom come yet?"

"_What about me?_" the voice from her hip protested. "_I'm family too._"

"Yeah," Mira retorted to the voice, "but you're always with me, SG. You don't count."

The voice, apparently dubbed SG, huffed. "_Hmph, fine, remember that next time you need help with your homework._"

"SG!" Mira protested loudly, pouting.

Keron chuckled at the two. "It arrived just before you got back from school. But," he added, getting a mock-serious look on his face, "you need to eat your dinner before you open it."

Mira pouted. "Aww, but Dad!" she protested before she sat down at the table anyway.

"No 'but's, Mira." The man turned back to his cooking and made a plate for the preteen and himself, then set Mira's plate in front of her and his in front of himself along with utensils for each of them, and Mira set to devouring her food, eager to open the package as soon as possible.

Mira Matsugiri was your usual eleven-year-old girl, who had her own PET along with a NetNavi named SupremeGirl, and who lived in Dentech City in the year 20XX and went to Dentech Elementary. She had bright blue eyes that usually sparkled brightly and long black hair which was pulled back in ponytails that sat at the back of her head. On each ponytail, on the outside, were circular symbols tied to them. On the left pigtail was a light green letter 'G' overlapping a same color letter 'S' with the top part of the 'G' overlapping the bottom part of the 'S' on a dark green background, which was SupremeGirl's symbol, and on the right pigtail was a black paw print on a tan background…what that symbol was for, however, was unknown. _(AN: You'll find out soon enough as to why it's there.)_ She wore her usual outfit, which consisted of a red T-shirt that usually said something witty in white lettering—today it happened to be saying _I know I'm perfect! Now stop staring_—and dark blue jeans with white sneakers, accompanied by a black jacket if the weather was colder, and, if she was headed to or from school, a blue backpack on her back. She almost always had her skateboard—which had a panther with spots painted on the bottom and which looked really cool—with her as well, and was almost never seen without it, unless she was in a building, or her PET, which was usually in its holster at her right hip, along with her BattleChips.

Keron Matsugiri, Mira's father, didn't look much like his daughter—his hair was a shoulder-length dark brown, but he had the same bright blue eyes his daughter had and similar features, but he usually wore a dark blue T-shirt with white lettering that said _Gardening is for those with green thumbs—but that doesn't mean painted thumbs_ and blue jeans with black sneakers. At the moment, Keron had donned a white apron that said _Kiss the cook_ on the front in bold black lettering, which he usually wore when he was cooking.

It wasn't long before Mira finished her dinner and had put her plate in the sink and she was begging her dad for the package, to which Keron laughed.

"Alright, Mira, calm down," he told her, getting up and getting a fairly small package, which he handed to her.

The raven-haired preteen excitedly took the package and tore it open, then dumped out the contents on the table where she'd eaten a minute ago, and three things fell out—a dark green PET that had an added little red button near the handle, a small bag of what appeared to be BattleChips, and a letter.

"_What's the letter say?_" SG interjected, sounding curious.

Mira, ignoring the voice, blinked and looked the other two over for a minute, wondering what the little red button was for, then frowned and picked up the letter, unfolding it and reading it. The letter read:

_Dear Mira,_

_Here's a big hello from your mom at the PET Development Center! I miss you, sweetheart,_ (_I miss you too, Mom,_ Mira thought with a small smile) _and I know you were eager to get this package, and I also know you're wondering what they are, so I'll get to explaining._

_The PET is a prototype of a new design that I've come up with on my own. It works like a regular PET, with several differences. You notice the little red button on the corner near the handle? That button, if you press it, will send you into the Cyberworld as a self-NetNavi_ (_Way cool!_ Mira thought excitedly. _I'll have to try that later!_)_ and will replace your place as a NetOp with a robot that would act just like you would. The only thing about it is that you need to be jacked in in order for it to work._

_The BattleChips I sent are a little something Lergo came up with _(Mira grinned at this—Lergo was a friend of her mom's that was developing BattleChips and usually came up with some good ones that he never sent to the general public, so he often gave them to her mom to send to her)_ and, like always, gave them to me to send to you. They look to be some sort of Claw Chips…I think you might find them useful in NetBattles. Just don't stay up too late NetBattling on school nights, alright, sweetie? _(Mira rolled her eyes. _Of course not, Mom. I never do,_ she thought a bit exasperatedly.)

_Also, I have good news. I might be able to come over for a few weeks in October_ (_Three months away,_ Mira sighed mentally, but she bounced on the balls of her feet anyway at the news—she loved it when her mom came back to Dentech)_ but, like always, it depends. I would love to be able to…I miss the both of you so much. Let me know how things are in Dentech in the meantime, especially with you and your friends, and I will hopefully see you in three months. I love you both!_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

By the end of the letter, Mira was bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking ecstatic. "Mom might come back to Dentech in three months!" she exclaimed to her father.

"_That'd be cool,_" SG put in. "_Maybe she can give me an upgrade while she's here!_"

"I doubt it," her NetOp retorted. "She's given you enough upgrades already."

Keron's eyebrows rose at Mira's exclamation. "Anara said that? I hope she can, the last time she tried she ended up getting an incredible development that made her cancel."

Mira nodded, looking back at the letter. "I know, Dad, I hope so too. She might bring some of the other BattleChips Lergo made when she comes back." She then grinned and looked at the new PET and BattleChips. "I'm gonna transfer SG to the new PET and try it out!" she exclaimed before she picked up the PET and the little bag of BattleChips and headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

She opened the door to her room, which looked like any preteen's room—posters on the wall of bands and superstars, a computer on the desk opposite her bed, a closet with all her clothes in it, and a TV with a game system hooked up to it—but it was rather neat. It still had a few clothes on the floor from her rushing to school this morning, but all the other dirty clothes were in the hamper in the closet.

On her desk opposite the bed was also her PET station, which she set her stuff next to and pulled out the chair before sitting on it, pulling her current PET off of her hip and looked at it. "Okay, SG, ready to transfer to your new PET?"

A girl clad in a dark green bodysuit with very light green, almost white, stripe running down the sides of her bodysuit with neon green gloves and boots, both of which had yellow flames on them, who also had a neon green helmet with an emerald set on her forehead with a yellow flame around it along with dark green stripes on either side of the flame on her helmet and a blonde braid at the base of her helmet, with her symbol on the sides of her helmet where her ears would be and on her chest, stared at Mira from the screen of the PET. "_Alright…I want to know what the button does, though._"

Mira sighed. "You'll know once you get transferred there, SG," she replied. "Now, you know the process. First, you get downloaded to the computer—"

"—_Then I get transferred to the PET,_" SG finished, rolling her neon green eyes. "_I know, Mira, just get it over with._"

Mira smiled slightly. "Alright, here goes." She set the PET SG was still in in the station and moved to the computer, where she set it so that the emerald NetNavi would be downloaded to the computer to start the process.

The entire transferring process took three hours—an hour and a half to download SupremeGirl onto the computer and another hour and a half to get her on the new PET—and once it was done, the NetOp took the now-charged and now-NetNavi-equipped PET out of the station and grinned. "How's it look in there?" she asked SG.

Her NetNavi frowned and started looking around. "_It's pretty roomy, enough for two,_" she replied after a minute. "_And, looking through the systems on the PET, there are some unusual ones on here that seem to be connected with that button._"

Mira almost facepalmed. "SG! Don't change anything around!"

SG blinked. "_I'm not,_" she retorted, "_I'm just looking_." She quickly closed the programs she had open. "_Alright, whatever you're gonna do, do it now._"

Mira nodded. "I'm gonna jack you in first." She reached for the plug and pulled it out to its full length before she plugged up the plug end of it into her computer. "SupremeGirl, jack in! Power up!" she said.

"_I'm in,_" SG said after a minute. "_Now do whatever you're gonna do._"

"Right," the raven-haired preteen replied, before her thumb moved to the little red button and she pressed it, and the next thing she knew, she was sucked inside of her PET and was standing right next to her NetNavi looking like a regular NetNavi herself.

She looked herself over. "Way cool!" she exclaimed, grinning. "I look like a NetNavi!" There were windows that popped up in front of her and she frowned before she started touching them, and as she touched them her NetNavi suit started shifting and changing from looking like a regular NetNavi to that of a customized NetNavi.

She continued for a few more minutes—her NetNavi outfit shifting and changing all the while, with SupremeGirl watching with both curiosity and interest—then finally dropped her arm. "Done."

Mira now looked like a genuine customized NetNavi. She now had on a bodysuit that was tan with black spots, in a panther pattern, her gloves and boots with the same pattern, as well as her helmet, and her pigtails, which now poked out of the back of her helmet, were now a light brown and her eyes had turned from bright blue to feline green complete with cat slit pupils, and her helmet had two points on the top that were shaped like cat ears, with black stripes on the forehead of her helmet that ran horizontally across the top as well as a tail on her rear end, and on both sides of her helmet as well as on her chest were circular symbols that had black paw prints on a tan background. _(AN: She looks like the NetNavi version of a panther neko.)_

"Whaddya think?" she asked her NetNavi, grinning.

SG blinked and looked her over, walking around her and looking from all directions before stopping in front of her. "If I didn't know you were Mira, I would have thought you were just another NetNavi," she said after a few minutes. "What are you gonna call yourself while like this?"

Mira thought a minute. "Hmm…I was thinking, since I made it like this, I was gonna call myself PantherGirl." She gave a grin, revealing her slightly elongated canines, which fit her whole attire, along with the catlike nose. "Cause I love panthers and all."

SG nodded. "That sounds about right."

Mira/PantherGirl grinned again. "And I think we'll keep this our little secret. I don't want everyone knowing about this, or they'll want a specialized PET of their own."

SG frowned a little but nodded. "Okay…but someone's gonna find out sooner or later, you know. Not to mention, what if you got in some kind of trouble? I'll have to tell _someone_."

Mira frowned. "Well…I'll tell Lan and MegaMan, but nobody else. Like I said, I don't want everyone knowing about this."

Lan Hikari was a boy in Mira's class, and MegaMan was his NetNavi. Mira had only lived in Dentech for a few months, but Lan and MegaMan had already saved her and SupremeGirl more times than either Mira or the emerald NetNavi could count. The both of them knew if there was anyone they could definitely trust, it'd be Lan and MegaMan.

SG smiled slightly and nodded. "Right…we'll run around the Cyberworld for a while, but you know you have school tomorrow, so you'll have to go to bed early."

Mira nodded. "I know. Let's get going! I wanna see what I can do, not to mention test out my new BattleChips."

SG sighed. "It's no wonder her and Lan get along so well," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Mira asked her NetNavi.

"Nothing," SG replied innocently. "Let's get going."

The two roamed around the Cyberworld for several hours, including Net City, since Mira had wanted to see it in person, and she'd spotted MegaMan, Glyde, and Roll in town, but managed to move away before they could see her. If they saw her, they probably just thought of her as just another NetNavi.

It didn't seem long at all before SupremeGirl caught up with her and the two of them went back home and Mira got dressed for bed before getting into it.

"_Had fun, Mira?_" SG asked her with a smile from her spot in her PET from the PET station.

"You bet," Mira mumbled back, snuggling into her pillow. "And I'm gonna talk to Lan during recess tomorrow."

"_I'm sure you will. Night Mira,_" SG told her quietly.

"Night SG," came Mira's faint muffled reply.

* * *

Ninjagirl: Well, there's the end of chapter one. Short, I know, but there'll be more next chapter. This one _was_ just an introduction, after all.


End file.
